


Siempre

by NaghiTan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asco, podía ver a Spider tan animado, tan feliz, solo por la maldita decoración a la que se estaba sometiendo su casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**  
**Todo de **Marvel**

 **Siempre. [Marvel] Dead Pool/Spiderman. PG-13. #11**  
  
  
Asco, podía ver a Spider tan animado, tan feliz, solo por la maldita decoración a la que se estaba sometiendo su casa, si vuelvo a escuchar que me pide ayuda para desenredar aquellos focos navideños, lo joderé, si, así como lo lees querido y chismoso lector. ¿Quien soy para llamarte de esa forma? ¡No lo sabes! No me pegues esos sustos, déjame decirte que tienes ante ti, a la versión mejorada de Wolvorine, soy el inigualable ¡Dead Pool!  
  
  
Como decía, hay que terminar este relato, veo que Spider se me acerca, por distraerme contigo esto es lo que pasa, me las pagaras, ¡lo juro!  
  
"Hey, que te he estado llamando desde hace rato y no respondes" me dice, poniendo su mano derecha en su delgada cintura.  
  
"¿Para que me llamabas?" Sé para que lo hacia, no soy imbécil, pero quizás y haya cambiado de petición.  
  
"Ayúdame con esto" me señaló el montón de foquitos, no señor, eso no lo iba a hacer. Y como lo dije, tenía que hacer algo... con cierto asunto. Lector, nos veremos algún día, ahora este momento será privado, a Dead Pool no le gusta compartir.


End file.
